Electrical devices may be mounted on rotor blades and/or other rotating portions of a rotor system (e.g., a rotor head) of an aircraft (e.g., a helicopter). For example, one or more electrically-powered transmitter(s), receiver(s), and/or sensor(s) mounted at various points along a rotor blade and/or on a rotor head of an aircraft may be utilized for data collection (e.g., in connection with flight testing operations). As another example, one or more electrically-powered light(s) mounted at a tip of a rotor blade of an aircraft may be utilized as a safety enhancement (e.g., to provide a light ring corresponding to the outer limits of a travel path of the rotor blade). Supplying electrical power to such electrical devices is complicated by the fact that the rotor blades are rigidly and/or fixedly coupled to a rotor head of the aircraft that rotates while the aircraft is operating.